Ami Mizuno and the Mysterious Boy
by AmberResistance
Summary: AU Ami Mizuno is your normal 14 year old girl living in Tokyo but one day everything changes. Ami doesn’t only become Sailor Mercury she discovers a Whole New World full of Gods and Monsters. Her New Friends are in for this ride too!
1. The Dream

A/N this is a AU where Usagi isn't Sailor Moon but is in the story. she isn't a Background Character The Story is mostly in Ami's POV But I will occasionally switch so I will tell you then. Especially when it's for a Chapter

Also the Senshi can speak in English but Japanese is still used.

Also Rei is a Mix of Manga Rei and Anime Rei.

Legend

( ) equals Narration

: : equals Ancient Greek

" " equals Dialogue

**Chapter One**

**The Dream**

(Hello My Name is Ami Mizuno And I'm am a 14 year old girl who lives in Tokyo,Japan. A Few Weeks Ago my Life changed)

(And it all started with a dream...)

I was with 3 other girls who appeared to be just as surprised as me.

We were in some sort of Palace with elaborate architecture.

"Where are we?" The Blond Haired One Said

"I think it is the moon?" I said pointing at the sky

As there it was the Earth, Around the Starry Sky. This was the Moon alright.

"This must be some sort of Shared Dream." The Brown Hair one said

"If we been sent to the Moon that must be the case." I said

The Other Girls appeared to see as The Black haired one asked

"How can we even breathe up here!"

I heard another voice a Male Voice this time mumble

"I know Annabeth would like the Architecture."

(Who is this guy? And who is Annabeth?)

Then I saw a closer glimpse He had Black Hair and Sea Green Eyes.

I decided to know if they were Japanese like me. So I was gonna Introduce myself in Japanese (A/N Google Translate Alert if it's Inaccurate please Tell Me!)

"Kon'nichiwa! Mizuno ami watashi wa Tōkyō ni sunde imasu." I said

"Matsu. Tōkyō kara kimashita ka. Watashi wa aino minakodesu." The Blond Girl now I know as Minako said

"Watashi wa Kino Makotodesu. Anata wa watashi no Mako o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu Soshite watashi mo Tōkyō kara kimashita." The Brown Haired Girl now I know as Makoto said

"Watashi wa Hino Reidesu watashi wa Hikawajinja no mikodesu watashitachi wa mina Tōkyō ni sunde iru yōdesu."

The Boy looked clueless at what we were saying Since he spoke in a American Accent I knew he was American and Didn't understand us. The Others saw him too.

"Who is this hunk." Makoto said noticing him

"I don't know Mako-chan." I said

"But I think he's taken. After all this is kinda my thing!" Minako said to us.

As I shrugged about That I noticed I was starting to wake up probably like the other girls too...

A/N I extended it a bit... I might add Moonlight Densetsu to the Story If anybody wants it.


	2. The Incarnation of Chaos

Legend

( ) Narration

: : Ancient Greek

" " Dialogue

A/N please note the Senshi are in High School at this point and are all attending the same school I did that so this story would work.

**Chapter Two**

**The Incarnation of Chaos.**

(It's me Ami! I am gonna tell you what happened next)

I woke up from the Dream in my room It was 6:00 AM I Got ready for school so I wouldn't be late for School.

But while on my way to school something strange happened

A Black Cat with a Crescent Moon Bald Spot was walking by holding a Blue Pen which it then dropped.

"Nani?" I asked myself

I picked it up and put in my bookbag maybe I can use this later probably for Schoolwork or Cram School.

**Meanwhile**

**Third Person POV**

Chiron sent 4 demigods to the Big House for a very important quest.

See there are incarnations of Chaos and they come to Earth once and a while and wreck havoc usually there's a defense mechanism The Sailor Senshi or Sailor Soldiers In English. But the Senshi must be reunited to prevent a Incarnation of Chaos from being released. The Problem This Incarnation is in The Land of the Rising Sun. Yep Japan, Tokyo to be exact

These 4 demigods must reunite the Senshi who are also Demigods.

Don't worry there is transportation planned.

A/N Yep. I'm doing the Crossover Quest. in this case it's because of Metalia and such.


End file.
